Being a Slave
by MaryDiamond
Summary: Slaves. Rose heard of them. Never thought she would become one. One day her father was so mad at her screaming about teaching her a lesson. Rose had no idea of what he was talking about, until in the other day she woke up in some place it wasn't her bed. And then she realized what her dad meant. Contains sex,smut, bdsm, bondage,orgy, anal,oral, mention of rape.Dont like, dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Sexual slaves. Rose heard of them. Never thought she would become one. She only heard about it.

Her father, Pete, work with it, in the underworld. He thought she didn't know about it, but she did, and she tried to ignore for years, and for years she pretend she didn't saw what her father had business with. But one day, it didn't matter.

He was so mad at her, screaming about teaching her one lesson, so she could learn how to behave. Rose had no idea of what he was talking about, until in the other day she woke up in some place it wasn't her bed. And then she realized what her dad meant.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sleeping in a dungeon, in chains and everything. First I thought this was a prank. Although it look so real.

And then I noticed how all my clothes were gone, and I was using only underwear. And then I remembered my father's words. To teach me a lesson.

And I realized what was happening.

Some minutes past after I understood what was happening to me, two guards took me out of the dungeon, and in the moment the first one touch my naked skin, I tried to kick and punch, what didn't worked since, they were strong enough to fight a 18 years old girl.

They carry me trough lots of dungeons and stairs, and if I asked questions they slapped my butt, really really hard. And if I kept questioning they would put a finger in my anus. And laugh at my pain.

After they drag me, they let me in a big, red, room, where the first thing I saw was a big bed. In front of it there were two man. A Tall gorgeous guy, looking have 20's, and I older guy, enough to be my father.

-Rose Tyler. Take off your underwear. – said the tall guy.

Before I could argument, the oldest said:

-Don't say a thing, just do what he says.

And for some reason, I felt threaded enough to do what he said. And slowly, and afraid, I took of my pink bra, and my white panties.

And I just thought, well, maybe that's my dad's punishment. If I obey, they would take me home. Then I'll just obey.

They start looking at my breasts, and my pussy. And they kept looking. I looked down, and closed my eyes.

The oldest guy come to me. His hands were on my boobs, he kept moving them, and I would just pray for it to end. One of his hands went to my ass, and he started smooching it. Until I felt it was getting red.

And then it moved to my vagina, and I just asked him to stop.

-I'll tell you something, little girl. Your dad just sold you. Looks like someone was a real bad girl, and needed some punishment. You are our propriety until someone buys you. So you may begin calling us "sir", or "master", and only speaking when we told you so.

-He…he sold me?

-You don't have permission talk. Now I must exam my propriety. Shut the fuck up since you don't want to get in trouble in the first day.

I closed my eyes again. The man, just kept touching my body.

-Now, you're a piece of art. Blonde, medium boobs, nice body, hard thighs and ass. Are you virgin?

-Ye-Yes.

-So your father told, but I wanted to be sure. Well, you're pretty good material. Now lay on the bed.

I was so scared I didn't know, if I would go, if would fight…I just wanted to go home.

The handsome guy in back, saw my confusion, and come to me, saying:  
-You are scaring the girl. Now, Rose, the only thing you need to know is: Obey us, don't matter what, we know what we are doing, and if you do just what we say, you will hardly suffer. Now go to bed.

And naked, I walked, to the bed, trusting in that man. I knew what they were doing so I just said:  
-Please don't hurt me.

The old guy seem mad, but the handsome one started saying:  
-Here, we train sex slaves, they learn the pleasure in serving man and woman all around the world. And one of the rules you must always obey is the one to keep of mouth shut unless they tell you to talk. But, before we start your training we solve the problem.

I didn't say a thing, as he told me. But he knew I was kinda of confused.

-Once you start training, you should, at least had sex one time in your life….

My eyes kept growing bigger, but he put the finger on his lips, so I didn't said a word.

-Would you tie her up, please?  
-It would be my pleasure, Doctor.

That old man, was stronger than me. He push my arms, and tie them, over my head, and I was, naked, tied on a bed, in front of strangers, saying they would have sex with me and train me.

The oldman just walk, sit, in front of the bed, ready for watch.

The handsome, the Doctor, started touching my boobs, and then honking, and pinching them really hard, until they were red. So he put his lips in my nipples, like tasting then, and I started enjoying what he was doing, licking my boobs, was good, until..When he was licking my nipples, he bites them really hard, and I started screaming.

-Scream one more time, and you will see what pain is.

The, He puts his dick inside my mouth , without warning, what almost made me choke, but he was explaining, telling me how to use my mouth and my tongue .His penis was huge and large, and he kept striking in my mouth, each time harder and faster.

-Yeah, suck it, Rose, i'm almost there..

I tried to do my best, feeling his dick inside, every time stronger, until..

-I am almost there...Swallow...

And i did, everything.

-You are such submissive. You want someone to dom you. Someone to tell you what to do, and how. Thats why you're enjoying it.

Before I could speak, he said:

-It wasn't a question. Now open your legs for me.

The oldman hadn't tied up my legs, and Doctor's hands wore going down my belly until get to my vagina, and quickly closed my legs, afraid.

-You have choice, and here you obey my rules, Rose Tyler. And when i tell you something, you do it.

He took my legs and opened them, touching my clit with his tongue, while both hands hold my legs opened for him.

I never felt nothing like the in life, the texture of his tongue, licking my clit, was driving me insane, i start moaning, and screaming of pleasure, it was so good to receive pleasure from an stranger, trying to dominate you.

He put one finger inside me, and I just couldn't deal. It was so fucking good, it make me forget everything.

The Doctor putted a second finger inside, and I felt how tiny my pussy was. And with two fingers, I started trusting them inside me, harder and harder.

-You can't lie now. You are completely wet by my fingers – he said – a symbol of how much you are enjoying it.

The movements started getting faster, his fingers, doctor's fingers, were making me feel in ways I never felt before, it was so good, my pussy never felt so well. The pleasure in my pussy, was everything..And I was almost there, I could feel it coming.

-Oh..Doctor..I think..I am c..

I almost found out the meaning of the word orgasm, but brutally the Doctor took his fingers out of me.

-You are so tight. A virgin. So wet, I think you're ready by now.

He pulled his hard cock, and penetrate me. Slowly letting his penis slide inside me

And It hurt as hell. Having that giant dick inside me. I started screaming, and kicking my legs, against him.

-Shh, does it hurt having my big cock inside you? Inside that little wet pussy of yours? You were enjoying so much, like a young whore. Feel the pain, Rose, fell the pleasure in it.

And I could, the pain was good. While he penetrated me, hard, I felt lots of pain, and pleasure, and lots of pleasure in the pain. And he kept stroking inside me..So hard…So hard…

And after a while, I didn't felt any more pain, it was just feeling of pleasure, of him, putting his cock, in and out, trusting, fucking, faster, and faster, until the pleasure was beyond moaning, I was screaming "Don't stop, don't stop! Faster!"

He slapped my ass, because I said something, but yet, was fucking me, going deeper, and deeper inside my virgin pussy..

-Doctor…I am about to cum…

-Not yet – he said, fucking me pussy, and faster now – I'm not there yet…

I tried holding it, and the Doctor just kept fucking my tiny little hole, and get to a point I couldn't hold it anymore..

-Doctor..I am..

-Only when I tell you to.

A few seconds pass, he was stroking my pussy faster and harder than ever.

-Now

He went so hard the last time, I came screaming, loud, feeling an un-expected pleasure, while I felt his semen going thought my vagina.

-Aren't you a little whore?

I looked down, incapable of answer.

-Say it. Say you are a whore, crazy for sex.

-No – I just couldn't.

He turned me around, facing my ass, and started smacking it, hard, and it hurt a lot too.

-Say it, and I'll stop.

-No.

And he kept spanking my ass, until it wasn't rose, but red. And it burned in pain.

-Okay. I'll say it. I'll say.

-Yes?  
-I..I am a whore…Crazy..Crazy for sex.

-I love feeling pain, and being submissive, like a slut.

-I won't say it.

My ass burnt with the real strong slap.

-I love feeling pain…And being submissive, like a…slut.

-Now scream, I am slut.

-No way.

Two slaps burning in my ass.

-I am a slut.

-AGAIN

-I am a slut.

-AGAIN

-I am a slut.

-STRONGER

-I am a slut!

-STRONGER

- I am a slut!

-Stronger

-I AM A SLUT!

-Really good. Now rise up your ass.

After a few seconds, I felt a cold, cream going through my anus.

-I am a really good master, so you are getting lube for it.

I felt his two finger going inside me, and the pain striked me.

-Remember, feel the pain, enjoy it.

And I did, enjoyed his finger fucking my hurt ass.

And without warning, he puts his dick inside me, hurting it way too much. I tried to hold it, I tried not to scream, but I just couldn't.

-Oh, stop, please, stop, it's hurting!Stop! Take it out…

But he didn't, he just whispered "enjoy the pain'', and started fucking my tiny asshole.

His penis was really big for it, and it was fucking hurting ,even with lube. So the Doctor started teasing my clit, until I start feeling the pleasure in the pain.

So fucked me, fucked my little asshole, and slapped my butt while doing it, fucking real hard, without pity of my pain, he would just strike inside me, thousands of times..

-Oh, it hurts!

Another slap in my butt, but I couldn't avoid screaming, the pain was too much and so as the pleasure.

I felt my asshole expanding, by the force of his cock. My ass never hurt so much and I never felt better.

As he trusted one last time, and cum, and I felt good, feeling that liquid inside me.

The doctor took his penis, even without me cumming and said:  
-Real good. You may serve us real good. But for the rest of the day you may rest. Tomorrow your training begin.


End file.
